


Distance

by Silver_Sterling



Series: Gratsu Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, their relationship's a secret in this fic btw but it doesn't matter that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year apart and the distance is gnawing away at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Gray rested his head against the table as the others continued to gush about Zeref as usual. Mavis, this was tedious. At least there was a slight chance that he might discover something about END while here. That and Erza’s violent tendencies were the only thing keeping him from leaving this awful place.

What would Natsu think if he knew? He’d probably get his arse kicked for abandoning Juvia to join a dark guild first but then… he shuddered as he remembered those scorching touches and fiery kisses on his skin.

Of course he felt guilty for leaving Juvia but no one, not even hot-headed Natsu, went against what Erza had to say so it wasn’t like he had a choice. Plus he was secretly glad for an excuse to escape her uncomfortable touches and suggestive hints which had only increased since they moved in together. What he would have given to be on the road with Natsu, camping out under the stars and falling asleep in his arms every night instead.

Lucy probably took Natsu leaving the hardest but Gray was close behind, his constant abandonment and loss of everyone he loved slightly dulling the blow at first. But now his whole being ached for Natsu and only Natsu. Could you have withdrawal symptoms from a person? It was the only explanation Gray could think of for these feelings. Spending time with Natsu gave him strength, motivation, energy, love… all things that he was struggling to cope without.

Why hadn’t he taken Gray with him? They had both lost their fathers that day, witnessing their bodies fall apart in front of their eyes and reliving the loss they had already gone through years before once again. Why did he always grieve alone? This had happened with Lisanna’s death, too. Mirajane and Elfman were going through the same if not worse but still Natsu refused to let them or anyone else in the guild help him when dealing with her passing.

Gray knew exactly how he felt this time. It was painful to the point where you went numb and couldn’t cope with anything or anyone anymore. Hell, even he could admit he needed someone to get him through this and he wanted it to be Natsu. You would have thought that seven years of knowing each other meant they could only get closer but every time Natsu went through emotional turmoil he pushed Gray further away. Increasing the distance each time as if the more he learnt about Natsu the more he felt he needed to hide.

They would have both changed greatly during this year, hardened exteriors and strength rising from within to avenge their late fathers. But that wouldn’t matter, would it? It would still be the same old Gray and Natsu, right? He absent-mindedly brushed over the bite mark hidden under his demonic markings and it tingled at his touch. Yes, they were mates for life and even if they were far apart, he had an inkling that the distance between them would soon close.

As if on cue a familiar roar rose up from the dungeons.

“GRAY, IF YOU’RE IN HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!”

Natsu…

**Author's Note:**

> Post [here](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/post/149927627057/distance-gray-rested-his-head-against-the-table-as) on tumblr if you want to share.


End file.
